Systems which are situated at a bus system and carry out a direct memory access (DMA) using the BUS system are known. It is in particular known that due to a plurality of so-called DMA units at a bus system the access conflicts on the BUS system increase.
In order to monitor the network traffic of different subnetworks or different network types, for example, CAN (controller area network), Flexray and/or Ethernet, multiple interface boards, which must be managed, are required, for example, at a personal computer.
Gateway units between different subnetworks, or also different network types, for example, CAN (controller area network), Flexray and/or Ethernet, must always be adapted to the desired communication between the subnetworks with which the corresponding logic is implemented in software.